Heavy Hearts Won't Let You Tread
by EnigmaButterfly
Summary: Some of my kind would call this a fall from grace, and unfortunately I fear this might be true. Perhaps I could become like my son, perhaps I could rise again? Perhaps, just perhaps, my existence could mean something once again." - Godric Godric/Oc
1. Chpt 1 White Rabbit, I will follow

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood nor its characters but I do own Lilithe. I hope you enjoy, this is my first fiction in the longest time. So I decided that I would pay tribute to the novel 'Atonement', the story will mainly stay within the views of Godric, Lilith, Eric and possibly Sookie. However, every now and a then it will switch to views such as Sam, Tara and other characters. Some will be short and some may go on for chapters, who knows.**

**I Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1 - White Rabbit, I Will Follow…**_

_All I've Wanted Just Sped Right passed me_

_While I was rooted fast to the earth_

_I Could be stuck here for a thousand years_

_Without your arms to drag me out_

_Signal Fire - Snow Patrol_

_**Godric**_

To say that I was tired with my existence did not do the truth justice. Some of my kind would call this a fall from grace, and unfortunately I fear this might be true. Little has caught my attention, I scathe through the days as they begin to mold into weeks, and weeks become years and years become centuries. I lose recognition of faces and I lose the memory of dates and places, it all begins to mold together. My existence is not much of anything, what we are, what I am has lost all its lure and excitement. My fall from grace has been cold and callous.

I am proud to say however, that my progeny, my child Eric has not _fallen. _He had his pride and thus he esteemed his nature and lavished it. He is young after all, and has merely half the life I had and there is much more for him to endure ,still I hope he will accept it openly and without much regret. Perhaps I could become like my son, perhaps I could rise again? Perhaps, just perhaps, my existence could mean something once again.

But this was just a whisper of dream, I feared it would be like trying to catch smoke with your bear hands. It will just slip away and disintegrate into nothingness.

**Merlotte's Bar and Grill**

_**Lilithe**_

"Lil! I swear to god, if you are late one more time you will be out of a job!" Sam Merlotte stood aside the bar, his hands firmly planted on his hips.

"I know! I know! Sam I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" I had stumbled into the bar, 37 minutes late, to be exact, with my affects jumbled in my hands. This had become a regular occurrence, not intentionally of course, but it was a lethal threat to my financial state. I had realized I was new, I realized that Sam had given me this job out of dire need for another waitress, and I realized that Sam Merlotte was not serious about his threat to fire me. His posture soon became relaxed and he cracked a subtle smile.

"You know kid, if you keep this up you'll be late more times than Sookie." He threw his towel over his shoulder and begun his prep work behind the bar. I winked at Sam and headed to the back room to start getting ready and prepare for my shift. Sam was right, however, I was racking up an impressive tally of lateness in my 2 months at Merlotte's. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it was money in my pocket, a roof over my head and food in my mouth, so I had to keep this job.

I put my affects in my designated cubby and sighed as I raised myself to look at myself in the mirror. My red curls were wild and had no desire to be contained in an form or even to be tamed, my skin was pale and dark circles began to form under my eyes from my lack of sleep. This job was draining the life from me, I liked my sleep and there wasn't much of it to be had. I couldn't help but smile as a bitching Tara stormed into the room and out again, her reflection almost a blur. Today was no different than any other day for her, I was impressed that she had managed to ever keep a job for more than a few days.

I fussed with my hair and applied a layer of lip gloss and turned to begin my duties. Dinner rush would be starting soon and I had to make it up to Sam for being late. I closed the door behind me and made my through the small passage that led to the bar. Locals started to pile in, so far it was just the older crowd but once 9:30 rolled around, it would be a hell of a lot more wild than this.

------

"Terry I need two Cheeseburger Deluxe and one Fish basket and I need it now!" I hurried past Arlene, my tray lifted on my shoulders filled to the max with burgers and fries. Four college kids were getting rowdy at table five and they had been demanding their food for about 20 minutes or so. My back had ached, my feet were burning, my head pounding and my ass had to have been black and blue by now.

They looked up anxiously when they saw me coming with their tray of food, I was impressed that it made it there, Merlotte's was filled passed maximum capacity and it was hard to breathe even. I faked a smile as I came to their table.

"Okay, so one Double Cheeseburger with Waffle Fries, on Bacon Burger, one Black Angus, and one Chicken Fried Steak." In order I set their food before them and pulled the tray to my chest. "Is there anything else I can get for ya'?" They barely heard me. "Another pitcher sweetheart, and make it fast." I only nodded and turned swiftly on my heals, dodging drunks and waitresses alike to reach the bar, I feared Tara's state of mind as she hustled even more feverously than the rest of us. I approached with caution with an empty pitcher in my hand, I looked to Tara for a brief moment. Her chocolate eyes flashed up at me then back down to the cocktail she was making.

"What do you need?" I could hear the tension in her voice, I almost hated to ask as she was throwing out drinks at phenomenal speed.

"I need a pitcher of beer, any beer it doesn't matter." I set the pitcher on the counter and dodged her gaze. "Take your time!" I dispersed back into the haze of people, Sookie Stackhouse was rushing as much as I and Terry and Lafayette were shucking out food like mad men, shouting 'Order Up!' as loud as they could. Country music blared, pool sticks struck colored balls, people laughed and cheered, drunken sounds and singing drowned out any sense of sanity I had left. I went to the kitchen, Terry was flustered, his cheeks red and his face dripping with sweat, he pulled ticket orders down left and right.

"ORDER UP!" His voice bellowed with frustration as he slammed his hands on the counter, spatula in hand.

"Don't have a fucking cow terry!" I shouted as I snatched the food from the counter. I stopped looking at my watch and waited for the insanity to end, the clock was your worst enemy as was Terry's frustration.

------

My feet were screaming at me to get off them as I dipped around tables picking up empty plates and glasses. There wasn't but six people left in Merlotte's. Closing time was rolling around and I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. I could hear my soft bed calling to me from six miles away, I tossed the dirty dishes in the wash tub and approached the bar. I leaned over and rested my head briefly on the cold counter, I felt a deep pulsing behind my eye lids.

"Long day Lil?" The velvet southern voice was thick and classic.

"Sookie's in back Bill, she'll be out in a sec. Can I get ya' a True Blood?" I didn't bother raising my head.

"Two please." I could hear the gentle smile in his voice.

"Thirsty?" I stood up straight and turned around. I imagined Eric Northman standing next to him, but to my surprise it was someone far shorter and even more handsome. The vampire next to Bill barely stood 5'7, his hair was short a dark chestnut color, deep shades surrounded his bright eyes and tribal marking shown apart from his milky skin under his grey shirt. I was speechless, any sense of knowledge was drained from my head. I stared at him for what felt like minutes, he was alluring, dangerous, and irrevocably inviting. I could barely manage to escape the words behind my lips. "Umm, A neg, or is it something else? Or a combination, cause we're not busy and I could do that." I mentally was slapping myself.

His smile small, but warm and his voice sent chills through me like an earthquake. "A negative and B negative, if that is possible, Miss." His accent was something else, something I couldn't place, Western European possibly.

"Sure thing." I turned around and grabbed Bill's TruBlood first and then threw it in the microwave. My back was turned from Bill and his friend, I grabbed A and B negative and mixed the two in another glass. There was a soft ding and Bill's was done, I turned around and handed it to him then put Godric's in the microwave and waited.

"Bill! Godric!" I jumped at Sookie's voice. Sookie Stackhouse had appeared out of nowhere, bag over her shoulder and sweater in her arms. "Well Godric I didn't expect to see you here! Bill, you should of told me!" She was all smiles when bill showed u at Merlotte's at the end of her shifts, it was fascinating. I was captivated by their affection towards one another, after ever longing look, every harsh, unintentional word, their bond only grew deeper and deeper; I had not seen anything like it in a long time. I relished at the thought, secretly, that one day I might have something just as profound as Sookie and Bill's love but then I began to doubt it again.

"Lilith Petra don't doubt yourself!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Sookie smiling at me, I smiled back as I turned, TruBlood in hand. "Well I finished all my stuff, So me and Bill are going now. Can you finish all this by yourself Lil'?"

"No problem. I just got to take all the dishes back and I'm done for the night. Get outta here Sookie before Sam decides to keep you here all night." I grabbed a rag and began wiping down the counter. Sookie smiled and linked arms with Bill and was headed towards the door.

"Are you coming Godric?" Bill asked.

"If it is alright with Miss Petra, I would like to stay here and finish my TruBlood." He looked at me, I was dumb struck again.

"Its fine with me, you just have to leave when I'm done." He simply nodded, Sookie and Bill said their goodbyes and left. The room was quiet and still, I finished with my dishes quickly and began putting away whatever was done. I felt his eyes on my the whole time, my nerves were running wild, my heart skipping beats any time I caught his gaze. I felt like a school girl whenever her crush was in the same room with her. My stomach in ropes. I had never been in a room alone with a vampire before, I had no idea what to say or what to talk about.

"Lilithe is a very interesting name." His voice was cool, calm, powerful.

"Third generation Romanian." I smiled, last dish in hand. "My grandparents, then my parents then my brother and I."

"Do they also have, older names?"

"My mother's name is Astrid, my father William." I laughed at the plainness of his name, "Then there is my brother Lucien."

His eyes pierced through me, in a swift motion he was standing in front of me, little space between us. " Vorbesti limba romana?" _(You speak Romanian?)_

"Impecabil" _(Fluently) _I grinned, he stepped a little bit closer.

"Mai fac apel la dumneavoastra candva?" _(May I call on you sometime?) _His breathe was cool against my heated skin.

"Cel mai sigur" _(Most Certainly) _

"Lil' it's late, I think you should head out." Sam Merlotte leaned against the door frame, my bag and shirt in his hands. I barely looked away from Godric.

"Of course Sam." Godric held his palm out, I placed my hand in his. Instead oif shaking it he kissed the tops of my knuckles, his lips left my flesh in a state of panic, a bitter wildfire was sent through me.

"Until next time, Lilithe."

_**Sam**_

I watched that vampire kiss her hand and I watched her reaction, she was awestruck, it was just like Sookie. I waited for her to get into her car and drive off before I shut off the lights. She had her foot in a bear trap. After Tonight, he wouldn't let her go. I had to protect her, I couldn't let it happen again.


	2. 2 Down The Rabbit Hole and Never Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of it's characters. **

**So in a matter of not even 24 hours, I had roughly ten people add **_**Heavy Hearts **_**to their favorite story list, you have no idea how happy that males me : ). So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was going to dwell on characters for a bit longer but decided that A little action was needed to do that.**

**And no, I do not speak Romanian, but I would LOVE to know how (I use an online translator, I have been looking for someone to help me out a little). The idea for Lilithe to be able to speak a unique language comes from a few families that I know, mainly Norwegian and Swedish families, but a lot of my friends speak the language that their ancestors did which I think is phenomenal. **

**Also, wow this is a long disclaimer, I know it may seem right away that a lot happens in Merlotte's, but don't fret! There will be other places I promise! :D**

**Chapter 2: Down The Rabbit Hole, and Never Back**

_Through playful lips made of yarn That fragile Capricorn Unraveled words like moths upon old scarvesI know the world's a broken boneBut melt your headaches, call it home_

_**- Panic! At The Disco, Northern Downpour**_

"_**Shocking news today, 12 locals in a small town of North Carolina were found in a convenient store late last night, on the floor with bite marks in their necks. Local officials are saying that it is likely that Vampires were behind it but also say that it is very likely that the Vampire Community was framed for this horrible crime. We're here with Reverend Newlin from the Fellowship of the Sun and Nan Flannigan…"**_

_**Lilithe**_

My life was simplistic and plain, as how many other humans ought to be until the Great Revolution when the vampires 'Came out of the coffin', as it would be. Everything that I was became twisted and deformed, my faith was tested, my morals question, my loyalties defied. I was like every other person on this planet on that day, I questioned everything that I once thought to be true. After their appearance in our society, things changed. People lived in fear, lived in despair from lost family members, but worst of all the lived in putrid hatred simply because they didn't understand or couldn't comprehend. That day was the moment where everything had changed.

"Can you believe this! Its mayhem!" All of Merlotte's workers were staring up at the large television screen, and there sat Arlene at the Bar twirling her hair. "All these people gettin' killed, and all these vampires getting' killed. It just don't make any sense." Of course it didn't make any sense, I shook my head.

"In the name of God." I not absently, I carried my tub of silverware and planted sets on tables. Arlene looked at me as if I were crazy. "It's true." I finished, "Everything they do is in the name of God." I looked over at her, over my shoulder, eyebrows raising.

"They are all so stupid!" She huffed as she hopped off the bar stool and headed into the back. Rene had messed a lot of things up for Arlene, the subject was _haunting_ her, every moment of every day, and most certainly every night. I could see it in her eyes, the empty spaces in her bed and in her home were torturing her silently. I tried my hardest to ignore the television, I moved around tables placing menus, condiments, silverware, the necessities of every bar.

"_These monsters murdered my father and mother and baby sister in cold blood! How can you even question their morality. They killed those people in North Carolina just because they can, what they are is monsters. They are not natural, God does not want them here, nor does he want those sympathizers." Newlin sat, his hands moving as he spoke._

"_Monsters? What about the humans who killed plenty of our kind, and your own, in cold blood? Lets compare to see who here is the real monster." Nan Flannigan raised a brow and tilted her head. _

"Reverend Newlin" Lafayette scoffed, "that man is full a shit if yous ask me. Someone better pull that stake out of his pitiful white ass." I smirked, his sassy attitude improved my mood but only slightly. He poured his liquor and looked at the TV.

"_Sympathizers should be burned for their sins!" _

"Lafayette, just fucking turn it off. I don't want to listen to his bullshit." I spat harshly, Lafayette looked at me, his almond eyes wide with shock. He turned his head and grabbed the remote.

"Sugar you okay? I haven't ever seen you so pissed." Sookie's soft voice came out of thin air, she appeared behind me from the doorway, her purse over her shoulder.

"I'm not pissed, I just get tired of here'n about it, that's all." I looked over my shoulder and tossed my curls shooting her an innocent look.

"Don't lie to me Lil" She crossed her arms and her brows pressed together. I wouldn't hide many things from Sookie, but there were things they didn't need to know. I ceased my thoughts and tried to block her out. She looked at me concerned.

"You sound like my mother, I don't like her that much Sook." I chuckled, "You look constipated." I added, a smug smile tugging at my lips.

"Oh you are so funny Lilithe." She tied on her apron and went to the door to flip the closed sign to open and disappeared.

To open at noon on a Saturday was like putting a sign outside that said, "Free beer, sex and food", people piled in at 12 like a flock of animals ravenous from a long journey. The craze of the day had just begun, Andy Bellefleur was the first to arrive, and as usual he ordered a scotch and soda with the Hamburger Deluxe meal. Then came in all the workers, the old couples, and the teenagers and sure enough Merlotte's was packed. I counted down the hours and I was anticipating leaving there, I put on a smile and went at it.

The buzz of Merlotte's was loud and humming, it would die down every hour then start up again. It was like this till sun down, and then it was hectic, tortuous even. It was almost 7, Tara would be coming soon and an hour would pass and I would be gone. I smiled broadly. I avoided the clock as much as I could, it was now my arch nemesis. I blocked it from my view as best as I could to ensure I wouldn't look at it, I focused on my task at hand and shuffled through the crowd.

I stopped at table one and pulled out my pad, I looked to the woman and her three kids with a dumb smile on my face. "What can I get y'all tonight?" I asked. She was at least fifty, her bright cherry lipstick was a drastic contrast to her falsely bleached locks. I suppressed a laugh at her circus of a frock, and pretended to not even notice.

"Well take four cheeseburgers, four cokes…" Her voice trailed off and her face looked as if a bomb had been set off in her head. I looked at her in question, curious to know what her mental fit was about. I was unaware at first that all of Merlotte's had silenced, there was barely a whisper. The woman looked passed me, I slowly turned.

They entered in a group, doused in dark apparel and wicked grins. Their presence was ominous, dark like a plague. Five incredibly malicious vampires had entered the bar, and their interest was proudly displayed on their face. Four men and woman, that was their nest, all smiled and looked around, moving curtly like the wind dispersing through the crowd. People gasped and moved away, backing themselves into corners. Men stood before their families and dates, and Sam Merlotte moved from behind the bar, coming closer to them.

"Well I dare say, this is quite a lovely place you have here." He was tall, lean, but muscular. His hair was dark, shiny curls fell over his hungry eyes. Velvety, smooth, deadly, his tongue was like a wicked snakes.

"Your not welcome." Sam hissed. The vampires laugh was menacing.

"I don't really fucking care." His companions moved outward even more so did the people. I looked over to Sookie, I waited for a moment that had seemed like an hour, surely Bill Compton would burst through those doors and save us. I watched her for a moment that felt like an hour, her eyes were locked on the frame that hadn't moved at all.

"Get outta here now-"

"Or what, you'll kill us? I think not. Boy, you would be fast dead on the floor before your scent could even reach me." Smug bastard. "On the contrary, that is what we are aiming for." The cries were like ripples, people shuddered and held their loved ones close. The fear was emanate, they could feel it, they relished it, they wanted it. Merlotte's was a happy place, not a place of horrors and death, the idea was like a knife to your brain, all thoughts ceased.

"Marcus, I want him." Her voice was like acid, it melted you to a quivering heap. Powerful, beautiful, wicked. The woman moved closer to Sam, her amber eyes hungry like the others.

"Marietta, have at it." Sam stood his ground, ready, unafraid.

"Dumb spineless dick." I spat. His eyes fell on my instantly, gazing up and down a smile twitching at his lips.

"Speak again?"

"You heard me, you dumb spineless dick!" he was in front of me before I could even have a reaction, his cold breath on my cheek. I didn't move, my instincts left me rooted to the ground, my head screamed for me to run but the connection between mind and body had been separated, I was amputated at the neck.

"My aren't we feisty, you know I always had an attraction to feisty women, they always made such interesting play things." He lifted his hand slowly, his head tilted, his eyes still wandering. "You are something unique, aren't you." His fingers moved through a few curls, then over my cheek then down my neck, chills shot through me like knives and arrows. I sucked in a breath. I felt empty, as if I were a statue.

"Lilithe!" Sam's booming voice filmed my ears and brought me out of my haze. In a moment's notice he was bound by Marietta's iron grip, her fangs snapping out, a deep hiss rustling from her throat.

"Don't worry Sam Merlotte, I'll kill her gentle." No one moved, they only sat quivering in their seats fearing for their own safety, few whimpers were heard and many more heart wrenching sobs. I closed my eyes and looked away from him, I refused to be glamoured, I wouldn't go down without a fight, I refused to be some bastards bloody snack.

"This won't prove anything! It will only hurt your cause ya' know!" Sookie Stackhouse's voice had sounded angelic to my ears but Marcus's laugh rumbled to be the Devil. "You think killing us is gonna do anything? No, people will only fear you more." His eyes closed, irritation apparent on his face.

"Killing you will fill our thirst, I don't care about your VRA or your laws, or your ideas of unity. Bullshit is what it is. Now I was gonna save this pretty blood bag for last but I think I might start with her. Jacob, bring that little human here so she can get a better look." Sookie's screams were loud and sharp, I watched her struggle against the biggest one of all. She writhed and tossed, kicking and screaming.

"Get your hands off of me! LET ME GO!" Snarls and snapping teeth, twig like noises filled my senses.

Marcus opened his eyes, locking into mine. He pushed me with such force, my collision into the bar was thunderous. My head snapped harshly, banging into the oak finish, my vision blurred and the smell of copper was strong and sudden. He moved with lightening speed, kneeling in front of me, his smile kept to one place as forcefully, he grabbed my hands. I yanked and pulled, twisting as Sookie had but his grip was devastating. "No." I whispered, "no, don't you _fucking touch me!" He pulled me closer, one hand bound my wrists, the other firmly gripping at my neck. He bent down, I heard the sudden snapping, so distinct as to what it was. His fangs out, his breath cold on the nape of my neck._

"_Mmm," he hummed, "absolutely divine." I cowered in his grasp, he forced my head away from him as his tongue slide over the small droplets of blood at the base of my neck. I shuddered, filled with terror and fear, my lips quivered and I closed my eyes. The sound of air taking to his lungs was like snakes rattle, his mouth opened and a growl surfaced, I waited for the pain to come._

_More screams and shouts, whimpers and cries. The sinking of his teeth did not come, but instead something heavenly. "Harm the girl and I will kill you without mercy." Such words had never sounded so sweet._


	3. Chapter 3: Honeysuckles and Strawberries

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood and I do not own Godric, though I wish I did. Oh boy the things I would do to him -giggles-. I hope you guys enjoy!**

_At night they would go walking till the break in the dayThe morning is for sleepingThrough the dark streets they'd go searching to see God in their own way Save the nighttime for your weepingYour Weeping_

_**Cemeteries of London - Coldplay**_

_Chapter 3: Honeysuckles and Strawberries_

_**Godric**_

"Harm the girl and I will kill you without mercy." Viciously, I ripped him away with brute force. He collided with standing tables that shattered under the weight of his body, splinters flung into the air. He roared in frustration and stood immediately, snapping his teeth at me from across the room. The woman, Marietta, had let go of Sam Merlotte in rage. With lightening speed she raced towards me spitting words of disgust, she spat pettily vicious words.

Eric collided into her his arms wrapping around her tightly holding her in place. She twisted and turned in his grasp, screaming, I shook my head with great disgust. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Marcus stood rigid, hissing and spitting in my direction. "I have every reason imaginable to dispose of you, but I will not force the sight upon these people. Leave now, or I will finish you." I took my place between Lilithe and this pathetic creature, he would not touch her, I would rip him apart if he attempted.

He moved, slowly, inching his way to the right. His shoulders sloped down as he glided, his head slanted, he was challenging me, testing me, awaiting to make a move at the opportune moment. I too moved, putting myself between him and Lilithe. His eyes darted behind me, locking for seconds at a time on her. A growl rumbled deep in my throat.

"You choose them over us?" He laughed, " You choose that human whore over your own brethren? How pathetic! Those weak, insignificant blood bags are useless, wasteful creatures that deserve to be put down like stray animals. They serve no purpose." I smiled.

Marcus was a spiteful creature, no patience, no care, no soul to speak of. His nature was demonic, bloodlust ruled all sense of reason and fueled his motives and he was a threat, one that must be removed. I would only ask one more time, give them one last chance to leave quietly, one last chance to leave in one piece and not in several. I took a small step forward, his form became tense. "I command that you leave at once, I will _not_ ask again." I stepped forward. He didn't move, his eyes were fixed on me, his face was still contorted. Moments passed, finally his posture was simple. He attempted to regain his pride.

He turned to his mate and as swiftly as they came they had left.

I could hear her behind me, her rasping breath, her thudding heart, quiet shudders and muffled tears. I was sickened by her physical state, to hear her distress, smell her luscious blood, it was all because of one of my own. I would not blame her if she feared my very presence. Slowly I turned.

She was curled back against the bar her arms around her self as if to hold herself together. Her porcelain skin had lost any sense of color it may have held, her crystal eyes stricken wide with fear. I kneeled before her cautiously, her horror filled eyes snapped in my direction. They bore into mine with such intensity, such sadness and disbelief. "Lilithe, are you alright?" Placidly I spoke to her, she didn't respond. Herr breath was coarse, sharp gasps in and out, shock controlled her like a puppet master to a puppet. "I apologize greatly for the harm he has caused you." I brought up my hand, gentle, I moved her ruby curls away from her face. Her skin was soft and warm beneath my icy hands, I reassured her with a tender smile, "I assure you, everything is fine now. " I voided myself completely, opening myself to her absolutely, her heart rate slowed and her eyes calmed.

_**Sam**_

"Don't you dare glamour her!"I watched from afar, I couldn't contain my rage any longer. That vampire had his hands all over her, he was leaning in close whispering to her, trying to control her emotions. I ran behind the counter and grabbed ice and a towel, she needed to go to a hospital immediately. I hopped over the bar landing next to her and that _thing_, I looked at him glaring intently. "Just get your hands off of her, she needs to be taken to the hospital." He retracted his hands from her and stood up, putting his hands awkwardly at his side.

"I can get her there quickly." I shot him a glare, how fucking dare he.

"I think you have done enough here. I think you should leave, now." I gave him credit, he respected my wish without another word. He left soon, that blonde vampire who followed him in had followed him out without a word. I didn't bother watching them leave, I wrapped the ice in the towel and moved Lil's head slightly to cover her wound.

"Sookie, grab my keys from my office and go get my truck." I looked her in the eyes, she wouldn't say word, she just absently stared at the door. My heart ached and my gut wrenched, I would take away her pain if I could and let it consume me, but I couldn't. "Lil, it'll be fine. Nothin's gonna happen to you, I promise." I picked her up and carried her to the door, I heard the rumble of my truck outside. Bill Compton through me a look, from the corner of my eye I could see his anger.

I couldn't wrap my head around it. I couldn't comprehend how he could pretend to care about her, pretend to be concerned about her when his own kind did this. I looked down at her, her eyes were filled with something I couldn't see. She turned her head and looked around, she was looking for him. I put her in the truck, buckled her in and closed the door. It was an hour drive to the nearest Hospital that ran efficiently.

_**Godric**_

The forest around me was quiet, it was dark and calm. The heat caused my skin to tingle, prickling like pins and needles upon my flesh, I sighed lightly. That human, Sam Merlotte was incredibly protective of Lilithe. I understood well, I did not blame him for this. He could protect her through the day, in the sun, while I slumber. I wish I could do the same.

Her blood stained my fingers, the scent was overpowering, inviting, she smelled of forests, honeysuckles and strawberries, sweet and wild. I rubbed my thumb and forefinger together, inhaling her scent I closed my eyes. Her scent swept through me like wildfires, it was devastating to me. Part of me knew she should be far from me, but another wanted her in every possible way. I wanted her skin, her taste in my mouth, I wanted to be enveloped in her.

"I never knew you to be sentimental." Eric's voice snapped me from my daze, he leaned against a tree, cool and composed. "She's human Godric, she'll die, she'll waste away."

"I do not need you to remind me, Eric."

"And yet you stand here, thinking of her? I've never known you to care about a human the way you seem to do for her. I have to admit, I am astonished." He smiled, he moved from the tree and moved closer to me, his hands deep in his pockets. "What does she have to offer you? Can you not find a vampire worthy of, _this_?" He was concerned for me, I liked this. He was worried her death could destroy me if I became to involved with her. I feared this too, but I couldn't contain myself.

"She offers the one thing I am losing, the one thing that seems to have slipped through my fingers. She offers life to me, whether she realizes it or not." My smile was melancholy, tormented almost, Eric saw this. He saw my fall, he saw that day by day my hope and luster for life was decaying. "I realize you do not understand, it is very hard to empathize." I chuckled.

"I just want you to understand, this can only end in so many ways, she lives and dies or she dies and lives. I just want you to understand, sometimes I fear for you." I closed my eyes, smiling as I shook my head.

"I understand completely."

"Dawn is coming, we should return home."

"I will meet you there. I have things to attend to." I brightened my mood, completely for him.

He turned and sauntered casually into the darkness beyond the trees, his dark attire melting in with his surrounding. The glow of his hair and snowy skin shown bright like stars. "You will have to return to Dallas soon." His final words to me that twilight, I rushed through the forest in the still night heading to the glowing ember of the city.

Her room was high above the city, this was no obstacle for me. I slid into her room and approached her sleeping form, she seemed at peace in her slumber, she seemed untroubled by the prior events of the night. I stood beside her bed, looking down at her. Milky skin resembled the glowing moon, pale and placid, untouched by harm or weathered storms. I brushed the strands from her cheek, my skin almost blending into hers, however mine was ashy, death like and bright in comparison. I was torn as I stood before her, Eric's words sunk into my bones and carved their way viciously, forever imprinting themselves there. He was very so very right, either she died of old age or she ceased to age. I wished for neither of these things, I wished for her to breath and her the soft strike of her heart, it was music.

She didn't stir or move, I found my lips curl into a smile and the pink of her lips moved as she mouthed inaudible words. Dreams, how few they ever struck me, I wished for them again.

I bent forward, my lips brushed the warm skin above her brow, I took in her sweet scent, I was enveloped again. I could smell the sun on her skin and feel its presence in my own, dawn was breaking through the night. Slowly, unwittingly, I drew myself to the window. She wouldn't hear me, or even know I spoke to her here in her hospital bed, but I spoke regardless. "Ma va lasa niciodata acest lucru se intimpla din nou, promit. Am sa te apere, sa se uite peste tine, si ma pune inainte de orice rau ca vin la tine."

I found myself at the ledge of the window, it caught my attention just as I leapt. Feint words.

"_Godric…_" A fleeting whisper, as I a fleeting shadowing disappeared as swiftly as the wind.

**The end! I am very pleased with how this chapter turned out, but yet it leaves at a stand still. I am unsure as to where to turn the story, I have multiple ideas you see and I am seeking outside advice, if you care to throw in your opinion feel free to message me! **

**The words Godric spoke where, **_**I will never let this happen again, I promise. I will protect you, watch over you, and put myself before any harm that comes to you**__. _


End file.
